In 1995, a professor Chou who is currently a professor at Princeton University et al. have advocated a new technology called nano-imprint lithography (Patent Document 1). The nano-imprint lithography is a technology by which: a mold having any pattern is brought to contact with a base material on which a resin film is formed; and while the resin film is pressurized, heat or light is applied as an external stimulation to the resin film to form an objective pattern in the cured resin film. The nano-imprint lithography has such advantages of capable of processing in nano scale simply and inexpensively in comparison with photolithography and the like in conventional semiconductor device production.
Accordingly, the nano-imprint lithography is a technology expected to be applied to the production of semiconductor devices, optodevices, displays, storage mediums, biochips, and the like instead of the photolithography technology. Various reports have been made on a curable composition for photo nano-imprint lithography used for the nano-imprint lithography (Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3).
However, although hitherto various materials have been disclosed as a material used for the nano-imprint lithography (hereinafter in the present specification, called an “imprint material”), there is no report on a material that is subjected to an abrasion test after a structure such as a concavo-convex pattern has been produced in the material and that exhibits, as the result thereof, that the material maintains high abrasion resistance. On the other hand, in products such as solid-state image sensors, solar batteries, LED devices, and displays, abrasion resistance may be required for a structure produced in the inside of or on the surface of the products.